Columbia Pictures/Closing Variants
1928–1933 columbia1928_b.jpg|1928-1931 end caption with the tag Gems of the Screen Columbia Pictures 1931 closing.png|''The Guilty Generation'' (1931) ColumbiaLoveAffairend.png|''Love Affair'' (1932) ColumbiaByWhoseHand1932end.png|''By Whose Hand?'' (1932) ColumbiaVirtueend.png|''Virtue'' (1932) ColumbiaParoleGirlend.png|''Parole Girl'' (1933) ColumbiaNightofTerrorend.png|''Night of Terror'' (1933) ColumbiaAnnCarversProfessionend.png|''Ann Carver's Profession'' (1933) 1931–1936 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.PNG|Early End Caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 c.jpg|later end caption Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 d.PNG|Colorized end caption Columbia1932end.png|''Forbidden'' (1932) ColumbiaThreeWiseGirlsend.png|''Three Wise Girls'' (1932) 1936–1976 1936–1942 columbia1937bwend.jpg columbia-pictures-1937-awful-truth-end.jpg|''The Awful Truth'' (1937) columbia-pictures-1941_end.jpg holiday-end-title-still.jpg|''Holiday'' (1938) 1942–1949 ColumbiaDesperadoesEnd.png|''The Desperadoes'' (1943) Columbia1943end.jpg|''Cover Girl'' (1944) Columbia1945end.png|''Tonight and Every Night'' (1945) 1949–1954 Columbiacinecolorclosing.png|''Indian Uprising'' (1952) 1953–1957 Columbia1953end.jpg|''The Jolson Story'' (1946, 1954 reissue) ColumbiaRogueRiverend.png|''The Battle of Rogue River'' (1954) 1957–1968 GW430(2).jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-01-11h41m19s267.png|''Strait-Jacket'' (1964) 1968–1974 1974–1976 1976–1981 1981–1993 1981–1989 Columbia Pictures Logo 1983.jpg|''Hanussen'' (1988), The Big Picture (1989), and Eat a Bowl of Tea (1989) GW203H144.jpg|''Sibling Rivalry'' (1990) 1989–1992 columbia awakenings 3.png|''Awakenings'' (1990) Columbiarelease86wide.JPG AColumbiaReleaseALeagueofTheirOwn.jpg|''A League of Their Own'' (1992) 1992–1993 columbia1992close.JPG 80S TORCH 2.jpg|''Hero'' (1992) RPN-9 1981-1986.JPG|''A River Runs Through It'' (1992) Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.23.47 PM.png|''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) Columbia Pictures Logo 1992 b.jpg|''A Few Good Men'' (1992) GW224H143.jpg|''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) Columbia Pictures 9.PNG|''Nowhere to Run'' (1993) 1993–present 1993 columbia1993close.JPG Columbia end 07.jpg|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) Columbia end 05.jpg|''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) Needfulthingsclosing.png|''Needful Things'' (1993) ColumbiaMaliceend.png|''Malice'' (1993) Columbia Pictures 6.PNG|''The Age of Innocence'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-17h44m14s758.png|''Kung Fu Hustle'' (International, 2004) 1993–2014 Columbia Pictures 8.PNG|''Little Women'' (1994) vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h05m13s21.png|''Wolf'' (1994) ColumbiaTheJurorend.png|''The Juror'' (1996) Columbia Multiplicity.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) Love Radio 90.7 DZMB 1996-2000.JPG|''Air Force One'' (US, 1997) Image348.png|''Gattaca'' (1997) Columbia Pictures 2.png|''Dance with Me'' (1998) ColumbiaLesMisérables.png|''Les Misérables'' (1998) Columbia Pictures 5.PNG|''The Deep End of the Ocean'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 1.28.14 PM.png|''Muppets From Space'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 1.30.20 PM.png|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h59m37s122.png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) Image346.png|''Bicentennial Man'' (International, 1999) Columbia end 01.jpg|''Hollow Man'' (2000) Columbia Pictures 12.PNG|''Saving Silverman'' (2001) Image349.png|''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001) COLUMBIAPICTURESSPIDERMAN2002ending.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-16-15h16m59s176.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 11.16.15 PM.png|''Early Bloomer'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h51m59s114.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) columbiapictures13 Going on 30closing.png|''13 Going on 30'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h28m43s239.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-16h54m55s77.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-07-13-23h19m27s57.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Image341.png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 10.52.54 AM.png|''The Longest Yard'' (International, 2005) vlcsnap-2017-10-22-10h16m37s222.png|''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 10.50.41 AM.png|''RV'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 10.47.48 AM.png|''Open Season'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 10.55.19 AM.png|''Perfect Stranger'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h47m03s4.png|''The ChubbChubbs!'' (2002, 2007 reissue) Surf's Up closing varaiant (2007).png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h40m29s153.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) Image350.png|''21'' (2008) Image338.png|''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) Columbia end 08.jpg|''Grown Ups'' (2010) Columbia end 09.jpg|''The Other Guys'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h01m31s19.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) Screenshot (294).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) Screenshot (75).png|''The Smurfs'' (2011) Image343.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (International, 2011) Vlcsnap-2015-04-12-06h40m22s170.png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) Columbia Pictures White House Down Closing.png|''White House Down'' (2013) vlcsnap-2017-01-04-16h34m56s774.png|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) 2013–2016 Vlcsnap-2014-12-05-14h01m42s34.png Screenshot (298).png|''American Hustle'' (US, 2013) tmms.png|''The Monuments Men'' (US, 2014) closing robocop.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h57m14s84.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) Columbia_Pictures_The_Interview_Closing.png|''The Interview'' (2014) Angrybirdsmovieclosingcolumbia.png|''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) 2017–present vlcsnap-2017-11-29-16h21m11s349.png|''Life'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-07-11-14h38m52s544.png|''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-11-29-20h53m39s384.png|''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) IMG_8995.png|''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-10-23-09h19m11s75.png|''The Dark Tower'' (2017) Screenshot 2017-12-16-09-03-24-180 com.android.chrome.png|''Flatliners'' (2017) Taken from Blade Runner 2049.png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (International, 2017)